dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Triumphant
!! ブウ |Rōmaji title =Yappari Saikyō Son Gokū!! Majin Bū Shōmetsu |Literal title =Son Goku is the Strongest After All!! Majin Boo is Annihilated |Number = 286 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = Battle's End |Airdate = December 13, 1995 |English Airdate = March 28, 2003 |Previous = People of Earth Unite |Next = Celebrations with Majin Buu }} !! ブウ |Yappari Saikyō Son Gokū!! Majin Bū Shōmetsu|lit. "Son Goku is the Strongest After All!! Majin Boo is Annihilated"}} is the eleventh episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 13, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 28, 2003. Summary Goku has formed the Super Spirit Bomb and is ready to throw it. However, he notices Vegeta lying on the ground after being injured trying to distract Kid Buu. Vegeta tells Goku he cannot move and to throw the bomb without worrying about him. Taking advantage of this, Kid Buu goes and steps on Vegeta, and laughs while holding him hostage. Being unable to bring himself to kill Vegeta, Goku is not able to carry it through. Kid Buu fires many Ki Blasts, each one larger than the previous, at Goku, who tries to dodge them without losing the Spirit Bomb's energy. Just as it seems that all hope is lost, Good Buu awakens and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Buu, dispelling the massive energy sphere Kid Buu was about to fire at Goku. Good Buu pins Kid Buu down and tells Mr. Satan to get Vegeta out of there. While Mr. Satan runs over and carries Vegeta away, Kid Buu blasts away Good Buu, giving Goku an obstacle-free path. Mr. Satan then tells Goku to throw the Spirit Bomb right away. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks go to Kami's Lookout where Gohan reunites with Videl and Chi-Chi and Bulma reunite with their sons, respectively, after Chi-Chi breaks down crying about Gohan's return and Bulma tells Chi-Chi that Gohan is growing up. Goku throws the Super Spirit Bomb, and Kid Buu fires a Majin Kamehameha at it, but the bomb is too strong. However, as soon as the bomb reaches him, Kid Buu stops it dead in its tracks. Goku tries to do his best to beat Kid Buu, but Goku's strength has been completely exhausted. Vegeta wakes up and tells Mr. Satan to ask the citizens of Earth to give more energy to make the ball stronger. Mr. Satan refuses, knowing that the people had already given too much energy, and if they gave anymore, they might die of exhaustion. Vegeta then tells Mr. Satan that if they do not do it, Kid Buu will destroy everyone and everything in the universe. Vegeta demands that Mr. Satan do it, but Mr. Satan refuses to sacrifice the lives of his people. Vegeta is about to give up when it hits him - they still have a wish left on the Namekian Dragon Balls. Vegeta then asks Dende to restore Goku's strength with the last wish. A patient Porunga happily grants the wish, and Goku's strength is fully restored. Just then, Kid Buu fires the Super Spirit Bomb back at Goku. Goku is almost ready to give up, when Dende telepathically informs him that his full strength is back. Thanking him, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan, stops the Super Spirit Bomb in mid air, and pushes it right back at Kid Buu. Try as his might, this time, Kid Buu is unable to push the Super Spirit Bomb back. Goku recounts all the events that have happened because of Buu, and selflessly says that he enjoyed fighting him, and that he would like it if Buu was reincarnated as a better person someday. Everybody cheers Goku on, even Babidi in Hell and all of the villains there are amazed at Goku's power. Unsurprised, Frieza says "Why am I not surprised?". With a great force of power, Goku pushes the Super Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu, who lets out one last scream of utter terror before his body is completely obliterated, putting his madness to an end once and for all. Knowing that the threat of Kid Buu is finally over, Goku powers down, and Vegeta, with a sigh of relief, falls to the ground. As Goku's feet hit the ground, he smiles and gives Vegeta a thumbs up, telling Vegeta that they do make a good team after all. Vegeta looks up and smiles back, and gives him another thumbs up. From that moment on, Goku and Vegeta are no longer enemies, but friends. The Earth is finally at peace, and all is well once again. Major Events *Goku launches the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu but is unable to finish him off. *Dende uses the third wish from Porunga to restore Goku's energy. *Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku. *Vegeta and Goku officially become friends, with mutual respect for one another. Battles *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Yunzabit Heights *New Namek *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet **Hell **Check-In Station Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball *Farmer's pickup truck Transformations *Super Saiyan *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Destruction"- Right at the beginning when Kid Buu is staring in shock at the Super Spirit Bomb. *"Buu is Fighting"- When Kid Buu steps on an immobilized Vegeta and starts attacking a defenseless Goku, holding the Super Spirit Bomb with a barrage of Ki blasts. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta tells Mr. Satan to keep pleasing for the Earth to gather more energy. *"Ginyu Transformation"- When Goku launches the Super Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Goku is struggling with his Super Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu. *"The Dragon Theme" - When Dende uses the last wish to bring Goku's power level back to normal to help him kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. *"Pre-Buu" - When Goku recounts the events that happened because of Majin Buu. *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Goku launches the Super Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. *"Frieza's Death" - When Kid Buu is finally destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. *"Goku Recovers" - When Goku and Vegeta become friends. Differences from the manga *The inhabitants of Hell watching the fight unfold on the Sacred World of the Kai is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Kid Buu takes advantage of knowing Goku cannot throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in harm's way and stands in front of him where he pelts away at Goku with a barrage of energy blasts. This doesn't happen in the manga. *In the anime, Good Buu knocks Kid Buu down, giving Mr. Satan time to grab Vegeta and carry him to safety. In the manga, this did not happen either and Mr. Satan simply grabbed Vegeta and ran away while Kid Buu wasn't looking. *In the anime, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks return to The Lookout where they reunite with their friends and family, all whilst Goku is still battling Kid Buu. In the manga, they never moved from the spot they were revived in. *The reaction of Goku's friends and family as Goku is battling Kid Buu is also exclusive to the anime as they only found out Goku won after Mr. Satan told everyone in Earth. *In the anime, Vegeta urging Mr. Satan to get the Earthlings to give up more energy for the Spirit Bomb. However, King Kai says such a thing would be dangerous to their lives as they haven't yet recovered and so Mr. Satan refuses to comply with Vegeta's demands. This did not happen in the manga. Trivia *When Piccolo and Gohan are speaking in their minds about the battle, Gohan states "And we can't even get there to help unless Kibito Kai takes us", even though Gohan never heard the name Kibito Kai before (though he could have seen him when Kibito Kai came on Earth to save Goku and Vegeta from Kid Buu's Planet Burst, although he was still unconscious at that point). *The farmer shown in this episode looks remarkably similar to the farmer from the first episode of the series. *Unlike in the episode "Vegeta's Respect", the edited version did not include the scenes showing the dead villains. *When the villains are shown in Hell and King Cold berates Goku for not wanting to risk Vegeta's life, Burter can be spotted in the background with white eyes as opposed to his usual red. *Babidi does not seem to realize that the Majin Buu that killed him is separate from the Kid Buu that was killed by Goku. He says "This must be what joy feels like!" when Kid Buu was being destroyed, though this may be because he inherited his father's knowledge of the past Majin Buu. *When Babidi says "This must be what joy feels like!", Goku is shown in the Crystal Ball in his normal form although he is in Super Saiyan form. *In the remastered FUNimation DVDs, the montage of all Buu's transformations and fights leading up to the final confrontation on the Supreme Kai's planet has a monologue from Goku stating that he knew that Buu had a moral struggle inside him and the only way Evil Buu could reform is to experience his life being taken away against his will, like he did to so many others. In the original FUNimation dub, this sequence is silent except for accompanying music like the original Japanese audio. *Goku's last words to Majin Buu are changed in the English dubs. Instead of just biding him farewell, he says "Adios" (Spanish for "Goodbye") and an extra line is added: "I'll be waiting for you, Majin Buu!" *After killing Kid Buu, Goku tells Vegeta "We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" This was a callback to Vegeta's line from episode 22, "Goku Strikes Back", when Goku and Vegeta are about to fight. This was set 11 years, 15 sagas, and 249 episodes ago (going by the first, shorter English version with 276 episodes). *When Dende asks Kibito Kai to take him to the Kai planet to restore Goku, Kibito Kai mistakenly refers to his Instantaneous Movement as Instant Transmission. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 286 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 286 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku é o homem mais forte do Universo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 286 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z